


Blood Bonded

by InsaneTruth



Series: Blood and war [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-02
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:05:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9542879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsaneTruth/pseuds/InsaneTruth
Summary: Predating HBP Sirius didn’t die when pushed through the mirror but was pulled out by a greasy potions teacher and is being retried for his crimes. Severus is a vampire. Harry is his Blood bonded.Harry is beaten and abused by his relatives still forced to go back to them. The day he turns sixteen Severus is called to his aid. Compelled by blood.Harry needs the care and firm hand of the older male.





	1. Blood Bond

Chapter one. 

Harry was forced to go back to his aunt and uncle. His godfather was getting a retrial due to new evidence in the case that sent him to Azkaban in the first place. Harry had hoped he could go to the Order and not back to the Dursley’s but his hope was squished rather quickly. He still needed the protection of the wards evidently. Harry walked numbly to the door of his prison and was let in grudgingly by his ham-handed uncle. “So back to beg for a roof again boy?” 

“Yes uncle Vernon.” Harry said in a dead tone. He knew this pony show. Submissive and scared remarks got him far less beatings. “May I please beg for a roof over my head?” 

Harry got backhanded his glasses flew off and he fell back onto his butt landing with a thud. “After that stunt you pulled, hurting your cousin. I should have you arrested and thrown away.” 

Harry’s eyes watered. “Sorry Uncle Vernon. It was all my fault.” He said not daring to lift a hand to touch his cheek. The cupboard was open, his little bed remade there his room privileges taken away to his hearts displeasure.

“I’ll leave your chore list in the morning boy, I want not a word from you.” Vernon said and Harry just nodded standing back up and climbing into his cupboard the door was slammed behind him and latched shut. Harry laid back as much as he could. He was too big for the cupboard, his legs to long though he was still short for his age.

He closed his eyes, fighting the dark lord wasn’t this hard. Why couldn’t he just die and be done with it all? Why did he fight so hard all the time? Something in him was caving breaking under all the stress and strain. The hero of the wizarding world… sitting in a dirty cupboard with a bruise on his cheek. His glasses still out in the hall somewhere so he couldn’t see anything. 

This summer was far worse than any other. His friends didn’t write him not once and he couldn’t send them letters either. He was forced to do chores and he was never able to finish them all so he was denied a lot of his meals. Harry was sure by this point that his aunt and uncle were trying to kill him. However, he kept on, he had to keep going. He’s heard nothing about his godfather’s trial and it was eating at him inside and out. Towards the end of the summer his uncle and cousin were taking turns beating him before bed each night. Harry was in so much pain he could hardly do anything but cry. Adding to the injury his nightmares of Voldemort were getting more and more pronounced. More and more painful. He’d wake with his scare bleeding and his head feeling as if it had been split open. 

The only relief he got was it was almost time to go back to school. School his one sanctuary. It was also his birthday. As he had on his 11th birthday he drew a cake and candles in the dirt on a shelf in his little cell. “Happy sweet sixteen Harry Potter,” he whispered to himself and when he blew out the dust pain his him right in his chest and he gasped clutching at his shirt. “What?” he gasped and tears fell from his eyes he scrambled to pull his pillow into his mouth for something to bite on so he would not scream. The pain finally passed a few minutes later leaving him sweating and panting, in the fetal position. He was scared and not sure what that was or what to think of this. However, this was nothing compared to what the morning was going to hold. 

Severus Snape. 

 

Pain, he was used to that if nothing else. However this one was not a pain he had felt in many years his heart was bursting in electric pulses. The stoic man bit his tongue and rode out the pain but when he was done he looked in the mirror of his bathroom. He knew what just happened. The blood bond of a vampire. His future bride had turned sixteen. Something was wrong though. He felt they were in danger, he wrote to Dumbledore. Mostly to inform him that his beast blood found it’s desired. The meddling old coot would find out one way or another might as well be the one to tell him. 

Severus sighed and dressed into his normal robes. He had to go find the person, he knew they were close or else he’d not feel so compelled. They were likely terrified as well. The bond connecting their hearts is such a painful thing. Really he hated being what he was but he had no control. His last blood bonded had died in the first war. He had hoped his other would never show their selves. For 17 years they hadn’t.

He got out of his family home and went to call the knight bus. Holding up his wand for the three-tiered monstrosity of a transportation device to pull up. He paid his fee and told the bus he would alert them to where he was going to stop. As he didn’t know for sure himself yet. Though his displeasure had him going into a little muggle filled area. He stopped the bus at number 4 privet drive. Why did that sound so familiar? He got off and went to the door it was almost six in the morning at this point. He knocked upon the ,way too muggle, door. 

A fat man answered and sneered out at him. “What do you want?” he grunted and Snape sneered. This man was beyond repulsive. 

“Allow me in and I will inform you, do you have a child here who is of the age 16?” Severus tried so hard to not be snarky but he couldn’t stop the bite in his voice or his dislike for this man already. 

“No,” The man slammed the door in the wizard’s face. Severus gripped his fist and waved his hand over the doorknob and it opened slamming against the wall. The massive man froze. “Freak! Get out of my house.” 

“I think not,” Severus said and stepped in. 

“Vernon what is….” A horse like woman was walking down the stairs and she froze. “You.” She half screamed.

“Perfect,” Severus sighed. He looked up at the woman and was startled. That face he knew, Lily Evens sister, Petunia. 

“What do you want? Take it and get out.” Petunia shrieked running to Vernon and getting into his arms. 

“There is a boy here who just turned… oh,” Severus said. This place was familiar it was the home of one Harry James Potter. “Where is Potter?” 

Harry Potter

Harry, hearing his name pressed his face to the grate to try and see. Vernon and Petunia were in the way though but the voice was awfully familiar. “Here!” Harry called he wanted out of his cell. 

“There?” the voice asked “Under the stairs?” The voice was dark and Harry instantly regretted talking. He knew that voice it was Professor Snape. He backed up and tried to hide pulling the blanket in his cupboard over his head he heard the door opened but he tried to hold his breath and not be noticed. This was beyond cruel. 

Severus Snape. 

Severus heard the voice from the cupboard and his heart clenched he pushed the muggles out of the way and unlatched the door opening it to see a blanket covered mass. Harry potter? The boy was shaking. Severus reached in and pulled the blanket off to be met with fear filled wide green eyes. Lily’s eyes. Those eyes should never be that fearful. “Potter, you are coming with me,” Snape said and reached out to the boy who recoiled. “Potter, we are going out of here,” that triggered something and the boy took his hand. Snape pulled the small framed child out of the small cupboard and he seethed in anger. Black and brown bruises marred the boy’s skin. Welts and what looked to be burns as well. “Who did this Potter?” Snape snapped at the boy who recoiled but couldn’t retreat as Severus held firm to his hand. 

“The boy is clumsy, he falls a lot,” Petunia squeaked out. 

“I highly doubt that.” Severus said and picked the boy up. Far to light… he could feel the boy’s bones that was unacceptable. No wonder his vampire sensed his blood bonded was in danger. Potter was shaking and Severus pulled the blanket out and covered him up that worked as the boy calmed. “You will be charged for this. Filthy muggles.” Snape said. 

“You dare to threaten me?” The pig faced man was turning red. Snape raised his wand and that made the red quickly melt to an ashy white. “Leave my house!” 

“With pleasure,” Severus said and stormed out with bundled boy in hands. He hardly had tome to register that he was holding onto Harry Potter as his inside was screaming to get the boy to safety. He apparated home and set the boy on his couch still covered up. 

“Potter, You are safe now… stupid boy.” Severus pulled the blanket off the boys head. The poor boy was still terrified he couldn’t even muster being upset right now. “I’ll run you a bath.” He said instead and went off to do just that. He would put a calming potion into the water. 

Harry Potter. 

This was bad. This was so bad! Professor Snape had carried his out of his relative’s house in a blanket and took him to a new place. What happened? Why Snape? Harry couldn’t quell how terrified he was he heard the water running in the other room and he felt himself shiver. He was filthy. The dirt and dust from the cupboard all over him. He had put on his glasses at least. He did his best not to hyperventilate. 

The stoic potions master swooped in “The bath is ready Potter.” Harry flinched without really meaning to. He couldn’t look at the man he just nodded and slowly went to stand. However, he was instead picked up like a bride. “You are moving to slow Potter,” The man carried the boy into his modest clean bathroom. Harry couldn’t help but look around a bit. Snape lived in a house about the same size as his relatives. “I trust you can bathe yourself?” 

“Yes sir,” Harry muttered a bit shocked. He was set down and allowed privacy. Harry stripped off his dirty clothing it vanished as it hit the floor and he was startled. Harry went to get into the water and he slowly sank into it. It was amazing. His beaten and bruised body relaxed in the hot heavenly water. Harry even closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep. 

Severus Snape.

Severus sighed deeply and sat down. He heard the boy get into the water and he let himself relax a bit. “It had to be that bloody brat.” Severus felt a twinge of guilt remembering the terrified eyes. “He doesn’t even know what’s going on." That would be a hard task for the potions teacher. Severus waited for a while till he felt the boy had taken too long. He went to knock on the door but he heard no noise he opened it and saw the boy fast asleep in the tub. “It is a wonder you didn’t fall in,” he muttered and spelled the water out and picked Harry up in a towel. The boy didn’t stir but Severus could see more of the neglected injuries on the boy’s tiny frame. 

He carried Harry to his bedroom and laid the boy in the green blankets on the soft goose feather mattress and pillow. “Rest Potter, for when you wake… you will have a lot to be told.” Severus would normally be wanting to bite his bonded but in his state the vampire just wanted to see him sleep and recover. Oh boy… what the hell has he gotten himself into this time?


	2. Explanation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is informed about what is happening and both parties are taking this rather well for the time being.

Harry woke surrounded in warm softness. He felt for his glasses and found them on a table next to him. He put them on and looked around. The room was nice and looked lived in but clean. The décor was mostly green and silver, a Slytherin’s room for sure. He felt almost like he was in the wrong common room at school. There was a bottle with a note on the table beside where his glasses once sat 

Potter, this is a potion to help heal your bruises and other minor injury. Drink all of it.

Harry looked at the potion it was a purple color. Non-threatening looking innocent bottle but the note was an order more then a request. What did he have to lose? Harry downed the potion in one gulp. It tasted awful. That’s how you knew it was the good shit. Or at least that’s what he seemed to think since anything that tasted good in the infirmary was horrible at doing its job. However, the nasty things worked wonders. 

Harry laid back down and tried to remember how he got here. That’s when he noticed he was stark naked. He squeaked and covered himself up. “Uh… clothes?” he looked around and got out of bed pulling the blanket with him. Of course, he wasn’t in his cupboard he wasn’t at Privet drive, he was taken out by Professor Snape. Oh god he paled, he was at Snape’s house.

“Potter,” Harry froze and slowly turned to see his potions master standing at the door. He swallowed nervously and tightened the blanket around his body. 

“Yes sir?” he asked sheepishly. He was debating if he was in serious trouble or not. The professor looked entirely too calm for his liking. 

“Get back into bed,” Snape ordered and Harry timidly complied. “My house elf is cleaning your clothes,” he told him and sat on the end of the bed himself. “I am sure you are wondering what is going on.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said staring at the man who was talking so calmly and smoothly. He almost found the voice soothing. Or he would if he wasn’t so confused.

“And what happened last night the pain you felt, do you remember that?” Snape asked. To that Harry just nodded. “That Potter, is called a blood bond activation pain. When a vampire is made, or born one person is selected by magic to be their bond, their doner and their… bride or husband.” Snape spoke smoothly and Harry was still highly confused. “When the bonded turns sixteen it is considered the age of consent in Vampire law.” 

“So… Magic chose me to be a vampire’s… uh… bonded?” Harry asked he was almost stuttering his life couldn’t get any more confusing he was sure. He was stuck in yet another problem situation.

“That’s right.” Snape said “The vampire, is me Potter.” Harry stared at him wide eyed. 

“What? You are saying… you are saying you are bonded to me? Me to you? Don’t I have a say in this at all?” Harry felt his hands trembling and tears formed in his eyes. 

Severus Snape. 

His heart broke seeing tears form in the green eyes. “Neither of us have a say in this Potter,” Severus told him. He would love to assure the boy this was just as much a headache to him as he was to him. “But it is not so awful, I had a bonded once before. They died during the war.” He explained. “Basically, a vampire is to their bonded, a guardian and a person who cares and fends for them. As your my bonded, I will never purposefully hurt you. I will not let another hurt you if I am there to stop it.” Severus saw the bruises still and he felt guilt hit him. He knew it was his vampire. His vampire wanted to make the boy’s pain go away. Bring his body to a healthy weight and status. Kill the muggles who hurt him.

“What does this make me to you?” Harry asked finally closing his eyes. Severus watched the timid and terrified reactions of the boy and he reached out to cup his cheek. “You are mine Potter, weather either of us like it or not. Potter, do not close your eyes, look at me.” Snape said and smirked a bit when the boy willingly opened his eyes. “You are a child, a sixteen-year-old boy. I’ll not do anything to hurt you. I’ll not do anything to stop you from trying to be happy.” He promised. 

“You… you aren’t going to keep me locked in the dungeons?” Harry asked it was such a silly question and Snape just shook his head. He hated James, but this wasn’t James this was his beloved bonded. The son of his true love in life Lily Evans. 

“No Harry.” He used the boy’s given name and the boy’s eyes widened. “I will not lock you away, but right now I will keep you here, till you are done healing. I will take you to school and there you will get to be with your friends… Harry, there is one thing you will likely dislike and to be honest I am not fond of this either. I will desire you, your touch, smell and taste. Your blood Harry.” 

“What? What are you getting on about?” Severus could hear the boys heart rate rise and he put a hand on his chest feeling the rapid beats. 

“I’ll not hurt you, I need to feed off you but I assure you it is not so painful.” Severus said “Right now you are hurt and I do not want nor need your blood, when you are healthy again this is when I will need you.” Severus felt the boy flinch away. 

“Bite me… will I turn into a vampire?” Harry asked the silly muggle question. 

“No Harry, a bite is not enough to turn one into a vampire.” Severus said. “Rest, I will get you something to eat, you look hungry.” He could feel the boy was hungry. Touching his bonded let him know exactly what was needed. Sometimes being a vampire did have perks. 

Harry Potter. 

Harry was in shock. Snape had his hand on his chest. The long fingers were cold and rough. Harry felt himself tremble and the Vampire pulled away. “Yeah,” he said dumbly when food was offered he laid back and squeezed his eyes shut. He had a lot of thoughts to process. He’d need to talk to Hermione. She would likely know a lot more about this. Harry’s heart felt tight. Bonds, he did read about those and most of them were sexual. He really didn’t want that kind of relationship right now. Not with Voldemort running about and Death eaters and a war. However, this wasn’t the only thing that terrified him. He was still a virgin. 

He saw Dracula! He knows how a bite goes and how romantic. Of course, he quickly flushed embarrassed, that was a muggle interpretation of vampire. He wondered if Professor Snape had books on it. He also wondered why the man was being so nice. Was it the whole bonded thing? The amazing smell of chicken soup hit his nose and he opened his eyes to see Snape setting up a bed table for him and setting it over his lap. 

“Try not to make a mess Potter,” Snape told him. 

“Ah,” Hadn’t he called him Harry a few minutes before? “Yes professor… ah do you. Um, do you have books I could read? You know about… this?” Harry stammered and flushed darker in embarrassment. 

“Yes, I am glad you are willing to learn more about this fate,” Snape said “Now eat.” 

“Yes sir,” Harry began to eat it was amazing. Well it was just chicken soup but he has not tasted something so good since he left Hogwarts. He took slow savoring sips of the hot savory liquid. He was almost unaware of the eyes looking at him from the foot of the bed. “It’s good… thank you,” he said realizing he forgot to thank the man. 

“Eat it all Harry…” Snape laid the boys clean clothing on the bed. “I have a few things to do, when you are done feel free to make yourself at home.” 

“Thank you,” Harry was shocked, he was sure Snape wouldn’t want him wandering the house but he was happy as well he felt almost like there was a bit of hope and trust here. “Thank you,” he repeated and continued to eat. Snape nodded and left the room. 

Severus Snape.   
The boy was so beyond neglected, scared to ask for books. Snape went to his office and pulled a few guides down so Harry could read them. They were on the bond and on Vampires in general as well. He was happy the boy seemed willing to learn all he could before deciding to get upset. Then again the kid was traumatized by his relatives and was likely still in shock of the new changes. 

Severus sat down and took his quill. 

Albus,   
You will not be upset to find out I have found my bonded. You may however not like who fate chose, also I would like to tell you that I will need you to open the guest room to my rooms at the school, incase my bonded is in need of their use. He does go to the school and you know him quite well. He is Harry Potter of all people. He is safe at my home sleeping and recovering. Those muggles, will be charged, I am sure you had no idea the extent of their abuse to this boy.   
Severus Snape. 

That should do it. He sent the letter off to the headmaster sure he would get a reply to that one soon as it was read. He slouched into his office chair and was deep in thought. This was broken when his door was opened and he could hear the pitter patter of a heart. Opening his eyes he saw Potter at this door in the over baggy clothing. “Sir?” 

“Yes Potter?” Severus asked sitting up.

“Um… my school things…” he said softly “and my owl.” 

“I will have them retrieved. Today,” Severus said and beckoned the boy in. “I found some books for you.” 

“Oh, thank you,” Harry said walking in Severus watched the small framed boy have to hold his pants up as he walked. He will need new clothes. Severus pushed the books to the edge of the desk for Harry who picked them up timidly. “Professor?” 

“Yes potter?” he asked looking up at the boy. 

“Why did you come for me?” he asked. “How did you know where I was?” 

“My blood lead me to you, I felt you were in danger.” Severus told him. “I will always know when you are in danger now Harry. Always, and I will come to you.” 

Harry’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. Snape couldn’t help but smile a bit the kid was almost like a kitten. “I’ll go read these now!” Harry said excusing himself and rushing off to the bed room. 

Harry Potter 

Harry was so shocked. Why was he so flustered? He set the books down and sat. “Ok… Let’s just… figure out what’s going on,” he spoke to himself. He picked up the first book and it was about the bonds details. He found himself immersed in the book. There was so much to it. It was hard to understand and comprehend. He sighed “Ok. So, I am precious to my vampire. I am the soul food source of my vampire. My magic makes my vampire stronger… and I am… I am a bride.” He was bonded to a male so no matter his gender her was the bride. He flushed darkly. 

He read a part about sex. Most Bonded Vampires do have sex, and it is said to make the bond stronger. Harry was relieved to see it was not a requirement of the bond though touching and contact occasionally was. Harry and Snape could both get ill without the other one. Harry rubbed his head and curled up on the bed still really tiered. He closed his eyes and fell asleep once more. To stressed and tiered to do anything else. After some sleep he was sure he would be much more up front about all this.


	3. The beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus talk and get to know each other a bit more. They will soon meet the order and Seveus needs this time to mentally prepare.

Severus walked into his room only to see the boy asleep on the bed hanging half off a book still open and laying on the edge. “Potter… you are going to fall off like that.” He said and picked up the boy settling him back in the middle of the bed. He picked up the book. It was still open to the page about sexual activity in the bonding. 

“I was hoping you’d not focus on this part,” he said sighing and closing the book. He had no intentions of a relationship with his student. Not only that but Harry was the son of the woman he loved and the man he hated. This poor fragile boy, looking at him now he didn’t look like the wizarding worlds savior at all. He was thin and young, just a boy. Severus reached and pet the mop of black hair it was soft and fluffy like a cat’s coat. Though his fingers brushed the scar and he pulled away sharply as his own mark stung. He pulled up his sleeve and looked at the cursed ugly mass covering a good part of his forearm. Bonded to a death eater, Potter surely had some of the worst luck in the world. 

An owl flew in and landed on the bedside table a letter in it’s beak. “Albus wasted no time it seems.” Snape took the letter and sent the owl off. It had the headmasters wax seal so he knew for sure it was from Albus. 

Dear Severus,   
I am unsure what to think about the news. I am very happy for you to finally have a new bonded to call your own, but it does worry me it is our young Harry. I will request you bring the boy to the meeting tomorrow, surely his godfather will not be pleased at all at this news. 

Severus scoffed. Sirius Black was sure to be absolutely thrilled indeed. He took a breath and continued reading. 

Also, consider the request about the room granted, I know how important time with ones bonded can be. I send you both my best wishes. 

Albus Dumbledore

Severus sighed, no response to the charges against the muggles? He figured the headmaster thought he was not serious or was speaking in anger. Severus would need to amend that thought immediately. Harry stirred at his side and he set the letter down. “Potter?” 

Harry jumped up startled. There was a look of crossed fear and confusion. “Uncle Vernon?” 

“No Potter, you are still not there anymore, not ever again.” Severus said he looked at the boy as he took a few breaths and calmed down. 

“Professor? It’s not a dream then?” Harry said and looked over to the books. He swallowed and opened his mouth as if to talk but no words came out. 

“No Potter, it’s no dream.” Severus said “Do you have any questions after your reading? Provided you did not fall asleep before being able to read anything of importance.”

Harry Potter

Finally, Snape sounded like Snape again, the light jab was a familiarity that almost made this all seem more real. “Yes, yes sir. The book said we need to have contact and well my blood. Er, you need my blood.” Harry said not able to look up at his potion teacher. 

“That is correct, we will need to have a certain amount of familiarity. Fear not, it’ll not change how I see you at school you will get just the same treatment as all the other students.” Snape said. 

“Yeah, I didn’t really think about the school part…” Harry hadn’t what was he going to tell Hermione and Ron? Ron was less then supportive when shocked with new or big news. 

“Let us try to keep this from as many people as we can,” Snape said “It could be dangerous if the wrong person found out about our new… attachment to each other.” 

“Yeah,” Harry said “Right you are a spy for Dumbledore against Voldemort." Harry almost felt the man next to him flinch. “Guess you’d have a lot of problems if it got out you were drinking the blood of the boy who lived.” 

“It would be problematic.” Snape said. “The order already knows, at least Albus Dumbledore. I had sent him an owl so he could prepare.” 

“Preparations? Right… er, what will I need to do for this bond? I mean it’s pretty clear that there’s no reversing this.” Harry had read that much at least. 

“Well if you need to have more time with me then the school day allows, the guest room in my chambers will be open to you, you will have the password to it. I will need to feed off of you once a week when you are healthy, I will not wish nor need to feed when you are not strong enough to give. As this would be seen to my inner self as harming you. I will never harm you.” 

“Once a week… I have to admit I’m really unsure what to think about that.” Harry admitted and fidgeted with his hands. “I mean, there’s part of me that thinks it’ll hurt then the other half…” is afraid it will feel good. 

“A bite will not hurt, pinch a bit, but after that it is said to be a pleasant and relaxing feeling.” Snape said “Some people actually used to donate just for the relaxation a bite brings forward. Unbonded vampires will feed from whatever source is available to them.”

“Yeah, makes sense I guess. So, what does Professor Dumbledore think?” Harry asked. 

“He is thrilled and concerned, there will be a meeting he wants me to bring you to.” Snape said “I believe he wants to make sure you are ok.” 

“Yeah, Sirius will he be there?” Harry asked he felt his heart tighten this could mean his godfather is a free man at last. 

“Yes Potter, Black will be there, and he will be more then happy to see you.” Snape said and Harry’s heart lifted and he smiled he looked up at Snape. 

“That’s amazing does that mean… he was found innocent?” Harry asked. 

“It does,” Snape said and stood. “The meeting is tomorrow, I’ll have an elf retrieve your things from your… relatives.” 

Severus Snape

Severus didn’t wait for an answer as he sauntered out of the room. Of course, the boys smile was so powerful he’s not seen it since they bonded. Severus put a hand on his chest there was pain there. Black was looked forward to by the boy, why couldn’t Potter like people who weren’t immature and reckless? He walked to his kitchen and began to make some tea. “Wippsey,” he called his house elf. The female elf appeared when called. 

“What can Wippsey do for master Snape?” She asked him. 

“I need you to go to Number 4 Privet Drive and collect Mr. Potters things.” Severus told her. “I would be thankful.” 

“Of course, master Snape,” the elf popped out of the room and went to happily do what was told. The elf had been one of the Prince families and as Severus was one of the last she had come into his possession some time ago. 

“Professor?” The meek sound of the voice almost startled Severus. 

“Yes Harry?” Severus turned to look at the shorter boy. Harry was looking up at him with wide almost scared eyes his hands tugging the hem of his far to large shirt. 

“Thank you,” Harry finally said “I mean… you took me out of the Dursleys… and I was almost sure I was going to die.” 

“Harry,” Severus’ breath caught and he went to his side. “Nobody would have let you die,” he promised and saw a tear leave the fragile boy’s eye. Severus couldn’t stop himself from pulling the boy into a hug. A form of physical contact Snape rarely indulged in. “You are safe now, and I will see those muggles punished for what they did to you.” 

Harry hugged him back and that was all the consent Severus needed to pick him up and hold him. “Come now Potter,” 

“Harry,” The boy said interrupting Severus. “Call me Harry… please.” 

“Alright Harry, it is time to calm, I will make us some tea,” Severus said walking the boy to the living room and setting him softly onto the couch.

“Thank you, Professor,” Harry said and Severus watched him relax into the old but comfortable couch. Severus just nodded and went to get the tea ready just waiting on the water to boil. He was finally able to make the tea and he did bring out two glasses one for him the other for Harry. “Ah thanks,” Harry said again. 

Harry Potter

Snape handed him the hot tea cup and it felt good on his hands. Harry hadn’t even realized he was cold till just now and he shivered a bit. Without voicing a word Snape had pulled a blanket around him and sat down beside him. “Tomorrow at the meeting, Sirius will not be happy about us bonding.” 

“Well… it’s not like either of us has a choice… I mean he’ll be upset for a few minutes but I’m sure he’ll be fine,” Harry said he knew Sirius was protective but this wasn’t something that could be helped. 

“Keep thinking like that, it might be the only hope we have.” Snape said and sipped his own tea. 

“Professor, you have been really kind to me is that the bonds doing?” Harry had to ask. 

“Most of it,” Snape said after a moment of silence. “I did not like your father as you know already… but I was quite fond of your mother… I see her in you.” 

Harry laughed “Most people are stuck on how much I look like my dad…” Harry said. “Nobody really talks about mom too much.” He did wonder why sometimes. He knew she was smart and great at potions and charms. 

“Because most the people you are around were friends of your fathers, not Lily’s,” Snape made sense he was around mostly his father’s friends. Remus and Sirius. “One day when we are both feeling more secure in our bond, I can tell you more about her.” 

“I’d like that sir, I’d like to know more about her.” Harry said and unconsciously leaned into the potions teacher. His eyes drifted closed and he fell asleep hot tea still in hand. 

Severus Snape. 

Severus felt the boy lean into him and then he went still looking down he saw the boy again asleep. He levitated the tea out of the boy’s hand and onto the table before he moved to let the boy lay out on the couch head on his leg. “You will need a lot of rest to recover Harry. Things might get worse long before they get better.” Tomorrow the real fun would begin. They would have to tell the boy’s family about this bond. The Weasley’s were, as well, likely not to be too happy about this. 

“We will worry about tomorrow when it comes.” Snape said and he too fell asleep there waking up to wake Harry to eat though he admitted to putting a relaxation drought in the soup so Harry would sleep the night through. Hopefully dreamless.


End file.
